


Seven Mysteries

by cap_n_port



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Spooky, based on canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: After her quest to help people out leads Selene to the Trainer's School after midnight, Selene is tasked with solving several mysteries.





	1. Chapter 1

Selene walked onto the blacktop of the Trainer's School. A chill went down her spine as she spotted a preschooler and a Drifloon standing there.

"Oh!" The Rotomdex floating at her side started talking. "That's Drifloon! The Balloon Pokemon, and a Ghost/Flying-type! Its round body is stuffed with souls and expands each time it leads someone away!" Selene looked to the Rotomdex.

"Leads someone away?"

"Yes! Stories go that it grabs the hands of small children and drags them away to the afterlife!" Rotomdex's voice was way too upbeat for what he was saying. Selene looked from him, to the small child and her Drifloon, back to him.

"Is there... Is there any chance your story could be wrong?"

"I saw a Drifloon trying to steal away a kid once!" The Rotomdex replied. "True story!" Selene quickly rushed in, grabbing a Pokeball from her pocket, ready to throw. The preschooler looked up and saw the pokeball.

"Oh? You are trainer." The girl said. Selene nodded, in dumbfounded shock the girl wasn't being pulled away. "Great. Help me. Everyone scared. At night. School. There are rumors, seven mysteries. You check for me! You solve! Please?"

"Um. Sure." Selene let her Decidueye out, but didn't have him attack.

"OK. Seven mysteries. Which one you listen?"


	2. Lord Slimy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not be going through the first mystery, as it isn't that interesting.

They'd gotten through the first mystery fairly easily, it was just a girl burning letters. Selene ran over to the younger girl.

"Alright, I solved your first mystery, what else is there?"

"Scary lights?" The preschooler asked. "You were not scared? You OK?" Selene nodded. "Hmm.. Oh... Burned love letters... That all? We made mistake?"

"Probably an easy mistake to make." Said Selene.

"Other ghost stories. Please solve."

"I'll solve the ghost stories."

"Lord Slimy..." The girl said. "At night, you hear strange sound. Slimy, slimy, getting close. Footsteps of Lord Slimy... If you found, Lord Slimy swallow you. You gone." Rotomdex punctuated the end of the girl's sentence with a scared yell, clinging onto Selene's arm.

"Gone? L-l-like _gone_ gone?"

"Gone." The preschooler nodded. Rotomdex shivered, grabbing on tighter.

"Like G-guzzlord?"

"Please solve! But careful. You in danger. I'm sad." The preschooler said.

"I'll be fine." Selene said.

"Even the _child_ who hangs out with a _Drifloon_ is scared!" Rotomdex said. "This really isn't a good idea!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Selene said, patting the side of his head.

Selene walked into the school, Rotomdex still hanging on her arm. She walked up the stairs to the third floor.

Shloop shloop. Those sounds of slime sounded loudly in her ears, and Rotomdex's, well, whatever he had.

"Is something being dragged around the stairs?" She asked to nobody in particular.

Shfffff. Shloop shloop. There it was again. The sound was closer.

"Maybe we should hide..." Selene was getting scared despite herself. She rushed over to an unlocked locker and, opening it, ducked inside.

It was cramped in there and Rotomdex was shaking so much it was like he was a phone put on vibrate. Thinking of it, he had a phone function- did he have a vibrate option? She moved around and held him in both of her arms, so he wouldn't bang against the walls of the locker and alert whatever was out there that they were in the locker. The slime noise sounded again, but it was too dark to see anything. The sound was still getting closer. This was like a Mewdamn horror movie! She heard the rattle of someone trying to open the locker door. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Nobody's in here," Rotomdex yelled, "so just go away." Really, Rotom? Really? Rattle rattle... Bang! The door was opened, and the two cowered in fear. But the only people there were a man with an Alolan Grimer.

"What in the world are you doing here?" The man asked. Selene stepped out of the locker, relieved. "It's dangerous to hide in a locker."

"Who are you?" Selene asked.

"Huh? Who am I? I'm the grandson of the janitor here." He turned to the Grimer. "This is my buddy, Grimo. He seems to be interested in beating his rival, Grimey."

"Grimo and Grimey?" Selene said. "That's not very creative."

"You're the one with a Decidueye named Rowlie," Rotomdex said.

"Fair point."

"Normally, I leave all the cleaning to this hard worker, Grimo, but today we have to clean the lockers as well, so... See? With these cute hands, he can't open lockers, right?"

"Actually," Rotomdex piped up, "Grimer have a hand shape similar to humans. The reason he couldn't open a locker would be because he's made of slime."

"Grimo loves cleaning, so he eats absolutely anything." The janitor's grandson continued. "If you're in the way while he's trying to clean up an area, you might get... well..." He laughed. "Just kidding! He _probably_ wouldn't swallow you." The two headed off, and Selene and Rotomdex followed them, soon exiting the building.


End file.
